Prior art devices of which the inventor is aware include those in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,712 discloses a cultivating apparatus for leveling, cultivating and resowing lawns or fields having a laterally elongated hopper, but one which is not mounted for pivotal movement between a raised operating position and a lowered position for filling with seed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,431 discloses a no-till field implement having a large fertilizer hopper to dispense fertilizer in rows at a metered rate, but the hopper is not mounted for pivotal movement between a raised operating position and a lowered position for filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,615 discloses another laterally elongated hopper for dispensing seed, grain and the like, but one which is not mounted for pivotal movement between a raised operating position and a lowered position for filling the hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,515 discloses a hopper and metering mechanism for an agricultural implement wherein the grain tank or hopper is more easily removable for repair or replacement by providing a minimal number of attaching points. Such tank or hopper however is not mounted for pivotal movement between a raised operating position and a lowered position for filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,336 discloses a spreading apparatus for mixed density materials, in particular fertilizer ingredients, having a single laterally extending hopper which may be pivoted on a vertical axis from its lateral operating position to a longitudinal position for pulling down the public roadways.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,396 discloses a movable container adjustable in height for loading on a vehicle, wherein a longitudinally extending hopper is supported in a cradle or frame between a pair of upright members. A boom mounted on a tank is connected to the forward most upright which it then lifts as it moves it forward on to rollers at the rear end of the truck bed. The boom continues to draw the front end of the cradle or frame and the hoper forward as it rolls along the rollers until it has been fully drawn onto the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,137 discloses a mobile, containerized dispenser for flowable materials in which a cartridge type container is utilized, filled elsewhere with the material it is to dispense, and then lifted on to the dispensing machine by a hook carried by a trolley member, wherein the trolley rolls along a longitudinally extending boom whose rearward end can be lowered slightly below the horizontal so the trolley will roll rearwardly for connecting its hook to the cartridge, then raised slightly above the horizontal so the trolley will roll forwardly to bring the cartridge into its operating position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,622 discloses a fertilizer distributor having a laterally extending hopper, but one which is not mounted for pivoting to a raised operating position and a lowered position to more easily fill.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,986 discloses a multiple row seeder and fertilizer side dresser which has a laterally extending hopper but it is not pivotal between a raised operating position and a lowered position for filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,850 discloses another machine for sewing seed that has a laterally extending hopper, but it is not mounted for pivotal movement between a raised operating position and a lowered position for filling.